


Reference Text

by chrystening



Category: Fictif, Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, I always write with the intention of a male reader, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Sex, but this is pretty gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystening/pseuds/chrystening
Summary: Despite “majoring in necromancy”, you assumed Felix was a well-rounded mage, proficient in many areas. And when you find a certain book in his library, you learn it is… many areas, indeed.Felix / Reader.
Relationships: Felix (Last Legacy | Fictif)/Original Character(s), Felix (Last Legacy | Fictif)/Reader, Felix Iskandar Escellun/MC, Felix/Player | Cosplayer (Last Legacy | Fictif)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	Reference Text

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it’s been so long since I’ve written! Glad to see I haven’t gotten any better!!!!!1
> 
> Once I realized felix wore eyeliner, it was over for me. also the idea of magic tomes was so interesting, i made a whole story about it. cheers.
> 
> Anyway, this is like a prequel to the actual smut because writing it all as one... made me feel icky and made me feel like Felix was way out of character
> 
> the smut will have three diff versions, male, female, and non-binary (non-descript)...

Your gaze ran across the room, falling upon the couch whose cushions lied atop of the _Grimoire_ _Lemegeton_. Stella was notably absent, but you knew that Felix wouldn’t let you get your hands on the artifact anyway, not before you were ready.

Currently, you had been tasked from unsuccessfully levitating teacups, onto something even harder. You were to conjure fire from your hands. The idea had come to Felix after he saw your fascination with him setting his father’s letter spontaneously ablaze.

You let your outstretched arms fall to your side.

“This isn’t working Felix.” You turned to your teacher—your master? “I want to be like you—I want to learn necromancy! Let me read the _Lemegeton!”_

Felix was at his desk, focused on his own studies. His eyes closed behind his glasses, his lips falling into smug grin. He chuckled.

“You want to attempt necromancy? As a novice mage? That would be akin to handing a newborn babe a knife, in hopes it’d jump to its two feet and make its first kill.”

You stared at him, mind processing the morbid analogy. You had known Felix long enough to not comment on some of his more perverse metaphors. Instead, you went forward with your plea.

“So? _You_ were a baby when you began magic.”

Felix’s gaze rose from his book to look at you. He spoke plainly, as if it were as obvious as the weather, “Well, that’s because I’m extraordinary.”

You deflated. It was true. He _was_ extraordinary. And extraordinary, _you_ were not. You frowned and stared at your hands.

“Oh, to be a mage skilled enough to read a book bound in human skin and scribed in blood,” you sighed dramatically, though the bitterness was not hidden in your voice.

You tried to shake off the self-loathing and refocused on making flames spout from your palms.

Unbeknownst to you, Felix removed his glasses with an elegant pinch of forefinger and thumb. He stood from his desk and approached your back.

“I’ve told you before that I can sense the magic within you. It’s a seed of its own.” From behind you, Felix placed a hand on your chest, above your heart. You flinched, but Felix’s front against your back steadied you. “All you need to do is to water it, and it will burgeon.” You prayed he wouldn’t feel your heart thrumming under his palm—this heart that, against your will, was beginning to be _his_.

You turned your head so that even if only in profile, you’d be able to see his face. You didn’t know how to describe his expression, but what you knew is that the both of your faces were getting closer to one another… so close you could pinpoint in Felix’s eyes the exact second he realized what he was doing. He stepped away, slightly pink. Suddenly, you could breathe, but you didn’t want to.

“Come,” he said.

Felix’s face was encouraging—encouraging like a teacher, or a mentor. Purely platonic. You tried not to pay attention to the sinking feeling in your chest.

“While I won’t allow you to dip your toes into necromancy just yet—” you groaned “—I can assure you that there is a lot of magic you could choose from in the meantime.” Felix lead you to the bookshelves that lined his walls.

“What’s the point of bouncing from spell to spell if I can’t make any of them happen,” you sighed under your breath.

“I’ve had you try both levitating and conjuring just from power of will. I have yet to have you aid yourself with books, my barista.” Your spirit brightened with the usage of Felix’s pet name for you. At least, you considered it a pet name.

Felix gestured to the library with a grand, theatric arc of his arm. “Browse. Pick any book that catches your eye.”

Your eyes skimmed book after book with little hope any would yield results. Until, you spied a spine with deep ruby letters against a backdrop of midnight black.

You stood on the tips of your toes and picked it. As soon as you touched it, there was a hot buzz between your fingers and the book’s surface. Now, you were interested.

“ _Daemones… Carnis_ …?” you read aloud off its cover.

No sooner than you finished speaking, the tome was snatched right out of your fingers with a squeak from your teacher. You turned to him, curiosity more than piqued. Felix held the book tightly to his chest, arms crossed over it like an Egyptian being laid to rest. His face was flush.

“Felix.” You stepped towards the mage, hands reaching for the book. “What’s that mean?” you asked, though already your mind was turning. You were struggling to reach into the library of college academia in your brain, sifting through lessons of Latin literature. _Daemones…_ It was obvious was that meant. _Demons…_

Felix’s face struggled to morph itself back into a poised expression. He babbled, before managing to form coherent thought. “My talented, lovely barista… it’s nothing too i-interesting, I’m afraid.”

Felix called you barista all the time, but whenever he added endearment in front of it… _“My dear, charming barista—my clever, sweet barista…”_ Oh, he was hiding something.

 _Carnis…_ Your eyes widened as your mind clicked. Your mouth formed an ‘o’.

You began scandalously, “You study _sex magic—”_

“I _DO **NOT**!” _he exclaimed before you could even finish, his face dropping all pretense of composure. You didn’t even know Felix could open his mouth that wide. Oh, you had to enjoy this while it lasted.

You pointed at him accusatorily. Felix’s eyes nearly went cross-eyed staring at the tip of your finger in front of his nose.

“ _Demons of the Flesh!_ What else could that mean? That’s a **_sex book_**!”

Felix shelved the book, hiding his face with mauve, layered locks of hair. “It is _not—”_

“Don’t lie to me, Felix—”

Felix’s head whipped back to you.

“It is _not_ something so… so _crude!”_ his face was as overwrought as it was before, but there was the pinched look of childish indignation in his features. His cheeks were still flush, his mouth twitchy and his eyes averted, but his brows were firm. You decided to lay off… at least for a few moments.

“Then…” you bumped Felix to the side with your hip. “That means it should be just fine for me to read.” He protested, but you ignored him and plucked the book out of its shelves. You could get a good look at it finally.

 _Daemones Carnis,_ it read, in fine red text that almost seemed to _glow._ You felt almost hypnotized. The book’s cover was bound in tight black leather. It had a simple, minimal cover, yet it was strangely suggestive—it appealed to your exact aesthetic. The book looked actually quite pristine, but just by touching it, you knew it was old. You could sense the age and knowledge between its covers. Under the pads of your fingers, the book seemed to hum _._

It felt dark… it felt _alive_.

Your teasing smirk fell into the grin of genuine curiosity.

“Felix… _what is it?”_

Felix looked like he was going to refuse to entertain you, until he perhaps he saw the sincerity on your features. His flush deepened. He folded his arms and averted his eyes, clearing his throat.

“It is… it is the _Daemones Carnis_.” At your unimpressed look, he huffed and continued. “Just like the _Grimoire Lemegeton_ , it is a book of learning. Of _knowledge.”_ Felix seemed to finally calm down, even if his blush wasn’t fading. He turned his nose up with dignity, speaking factually. “In more common tongue, it is called the _Demons of the Flesh._ It is a…” He tried to find the words.

 _Sex book,_ you thought but dared not speak, for fear that Felix would refuse to say any more.

“It is an encyclopedia of spells, potions, rituals, and charms one could use for… pleasure.” Felix tried, even if he faltered at the end. He gave you a frustrated look, so as to say ‘ _Happy now?’_

You smiled and turned back to the book, flipping it open. A faded scent of spice and sweetness wafted off its pages. If it weren’t so old a text, you were sure the aroma would’ve been even stronger. It was as if everything about this book was designed to allure. To tantalize.

“Well. I have questions,” you said. Felix huffed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

“I’ll… indulge. But only a few.”

“So it’s about sex?” You looked up from a particularly graphic illustration of cunnilingus.

His cheeks flamed, though from the diagram or the question, you couldn’t tell.

“It… it is indeed carnal in nature.”

“What did people use this for?”

He looked taxed, like voicing it was enough to tire him. “Like I said, it is full of spells, rituals and enchantments. It also details the body, highlighting… _parts_ of the human anatomy that would be the most … relevant to the matter at hand.” He waved his hand. “Think of it as necromancy. People found a subject of magic they wished to learn more of, so they compiled all their knowledge into this text.” Felix stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Although, unlike the _Grimoire Lemegeton,_ this one isn’t as complete an account...”

“Then…” He looked at you. “If the _Grimoire Lemegeton_ is written in blood… is this one written in—?”

“Don’t be a fool, because I know you aren’t one,” Felix said frankly, refusing to dignify you with a real response.

You nudged him, pressing your side against his until his shoulders relaxed again.

“Okay, okay, last question…” And it was indeed the one you were most curious to have answered. You looked up at him coyly. “Why do you have it?”

Felix was taken aback, and just like that, his blush was returning.

You smiled, batting your lashes at him comically. “Of course, it’s fine if you—um, you know—we all have lonely nights and such…”

“I learned it for _necromancy!_ " Felix fervently explained. He looked like the human manifestation of clutching your pearls. “Casting necromancy… it requires an intense study of the human body. The relationship between life and death—! It’s something that can only be understood with knowledge of the body, its parts, its… _n-needs_ —” Felix’s voice was trembling and fast, words crashing into one another like a car accident.

You smiled, pitying the man. “Relax, Felix. I believe you.” You flipped through the book. It was entirely in Latin, or at least some language that was Astraea’s equivalent of the ancient tongue. Luckily for you, by the sides, Felix had annotated the text and translated its contents. You looked your teacher up and down. “But wow… so just for necromancy, you had to learn everything about the human body…?“

Felix, seeing your belief and hearing your admiration, calmed down. He blinked, before clearing his throat and nodded. “At least, most of everything.”

“That’s impressive, even for you.”

He smiled, ego being stroked. He was such a cat. “’Even for me?’ I’d argue it’s quite in character.”

You decided to humor Felix while you skimmed through the _Daemones Carnis_. “Yes, yes, quite on brand for you Felix. You’re such an accomplished mage, after all…” Your praises came to a pause as you landed on a peculiar page.

While Felix was struggling to put on the air of disinterest to your praises, you read. A small illustration of two people in tight embrace was at the bottom. A halo of energy was wrapped around them both.

 _“Not a literal transfusion.”_ Felix’s gaze snapped to the page you were open to as you read from Felix’s translation notes. _“This ritual bolsters a lesser magician’s magical ability by having a more skilled mage in close proximity…”_ Though from the image and further reading, you were willing to bet the participants were in more than just… ‘close proximity.’

 _“_ The _magic transfusion ritual,”_ you read aloud.

Your gaze rose from the book, and you found that Felix’s had done the same as well. You hadn’t noticed when you had gotten so close to the man. But here you were… so close you could see all of Felix’s features acutely. The pale gray eyes that reminded you of an overcast day… the beauty mark that lied on the juncture between cheek and jaw… the lips of a mouth that managed to annoy you and fascinate you on a daily basis. For not the first time, you found Felix attractive. You wondered what he was thinking.

After a few seconds of locked eye contact, the both of you could see the realization in your eyes. You struggled with magic, Felix claimed that books could help, you found this new spell designed to solve your problem… and in the silence, _neither_ of you were going to voice the obvious next course of action.

So you both ripped your eyes from one another, cheeks warm.

“I… well, this…” You cleared your throat, forcing an amicable smile across your face. “It’s … very interesting!” you offered, but your enthusiasm sounded awkward even to you.

Felix took the book from your hands, and you found yourself missing its presence in your hands. He was trying to shelve it back in its place, standing on his tiptoes.

“I— You know, a lot of the text is pure drivel,” Felix supplied, voice struggling to remain level. “Unlike the _Lemegeton,_ I’ve never followed this book so closely. This one hails from less than reputable sources.” He was babbling.

You nodded, fiddling with your empty hands. You backed away, leaving Felix’s vicinity despite a pang in your lower gut bidding you not to.

“I’m… just going to continue practicing.”

“Yes… of course.”

You returned to the spot you stood at previously, hands outstretched and twitching fruitlessly. Felix went back to his desk, and you heard not a sound from him besides the scuff of his seat against the floor when he sat. You sighed mentally. You liked him… and no matter what happened, you dared not presume how he felt, not if you wanted to stay sane.

…

You were sure Felix couldn’t see your face…

You tried to keep a straight face, you really did, but the mirth could not be controlled. You shook with suppressed, soundless laughter.

Felix Iskandar Escellun—house unaffiliated, necromancer—had a _sex book._

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WERE LITERALLY SO MANY TIMES I FACEPALMED OR BIT MY FIST LIKE OH MY GOD I hope I portrayed Felix well! It’s weird… I feel like I can grasp his personality, but maybe not well enough to write it. omg this was actually so haaaard… 
> 
> It’s hard getting an accurate translation of latin when you don’t know any, so daemones carnis was the best I got… if you actually know latin.. um.. hit me up and tell me what ‘Demons of the Flesh’ really is lol!
> 
> Um, let me know… your thoughts…


End file.
